Choose Your Side
MTN Dew Game Fuel Choose Your Side (called World of Warcraft Mountain Dew Game Fuel Promotion by Blizzardhttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/news/rss-03-2009.xml) was a promotion, supported by Blizzard Entertainment. During summer 2009, Mountain Dew launched Game Fuel in two World of Warcraft-inspired flavors -- Alliance Blue (wild fruit flavor) and Horde Red (citrus cherry flavor) -- available for a limited time only. Product Mountain Dew Game Fuel, produced by Pepsi Cola Inc., is a new version of Mountain Dew soda which was released on August 13th, 2007 and was available for 12 weeks in stores for the release of Halo 3. It is now being reintroduced with World of Warcraft under similar limited release with two flavors of choice, with each representing a faction within the game. Citrus Cherry Flavor is to represent the Horde and Wild Fruit Flavor to represent the Alliance with members of those faction on the bottle of their flavor. Both the Halo 3 promotion and the WoW promotion were only available in the United States. Promotion Starting on May 15th, 2009 at 3:00pm Eastern Time all residents of the United States are allowed to open accounts at mountaindewgamefuel.com to begin gaining tokens to be used to enter one of several sweepstakes drawings to be held through out the promotion. How to Gain Tokens There are many ways to gain tokens, with some that are per day, while others only award once. A participants can only have 2000 at one time, and will be forced to spend them if they wish to gain more. Promotion Initial Sign-In The first time a Participant signs in to the Website and designates their choice of either the Horde or Alliance faction ("Initial Sign-In") will earn the Participant 100 Tokens. Limit of 100 Tokens per Promotion Period. Website Sign-In Each day a Participant returns and signs-in to the Website will earn the Participant 25 Tokens with the exception of the Initial Sign-In. Limit of 25 Tokens per day. Tell a Friend Email A Participant who emails friends with promotion details, and for each friend that completes the Initial Sign-In after clicking a link from the email he/she receives for the Promotion (only applies to "new" Initial Sign-Ins, does not apply to any "friends" that may have previously signed-in to the Website), the Participant, will earn 50 Tokens per new "friend" Initial Sign-In. Emails can be sent to a maximum of five (5) email addresses per day. If multiple Participants refer the same friend, the Participant whose email brings the referred friend to the site will receive the 50 Tokens for the referral. Even though there is a maximum of five email messages that can be sent in one (1) day, there is no limit on the number of Tokens earned each day through email referrals. Product Facts A Participant who clicks on the "Product Facts" link on the Website will earn 25 Tokens. Limit of 25 Tokens per Promotion Period. Faction Flags A Participant can create his/her own Horde or Alliance faction flag on the Website and download and post his/her faction flag on message boards, personal websites, and blogs and earn 25 Tokens per Promotion Period. For each person who clicks on the Participant's faction flag and completes the Initial Sign-In in to the Website, the Participant will earn 50 Tokens. Limit of up to 250 Tokens for person recruited per day. Videos Watching a video on the Website will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per video per day. Timeline/History/Survival Guide Reading one of the timelines, background of the Horde and Alliance or the "BlizzCon Survival Guide" documents on the Website will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per document per Promotion Period. Ad Units Clicking through and signing-in to the Website via an ad unit will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per ad unit per day. A Participant already logged in will automatically earn Tokens as seen on the Participant's Account History page. Limit of 175 Tokens per day. Mountaindew.com Promotion Callouts Clicking through and signing-in to the Website via the Mountain Dew Game Fuel callout on www.mountaindew.com will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per day. A Participant already logged in will automatically earn Tokens as seen on the Participant's Account History page. Hidden URLs Clicking through a hidden URL (located either on the Website or the partner site) and logging-in to the Website will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per unique URL per day. A Participant already logged in will automatically earn Tokens as seen on the Participant's Account History page. Social Media Clicking through and signing-in to the Website via a link on the official Mountain Dew social media pages such as Facebook, MySpace, and Twitter will earn the Participant 25 Tokens per page per day. A Participant already logged into the Website will automatically earn Tokens as seen on the Participant's Account History page. Limit of 75 Tokens per day. DEWsletter Bonus Clicking through to the Website via a link in the monthly DEWsletter (a total of 3 DEWsletters throughout the Promotion Period) will earn a Participant 25 Tokens per DEWsletter. A Participant already logged into the Website will automatically earn Tokens as seen on the Participant's Account History page. Distribution Availability to Canada While it would seem that it would have been simple to add Canada into the distribution, this is not the case. Health Canada, through the Canadian Food and Drugs Act, prohibits the sale of caffinated soft drinks other than cola; a caffinated Mountain Dew was classified as a natural health product and branded "Dew Fuel", produced until 2007. Thus, regular Mountain Dew sold in Canada is actually the United States' "Caffeine-Free Mountain Dew". Game Fuel has caffine in it, and producing a non-caffinated version for a limited time promotion would likely not have been cost-effective. External links Mountain Dew Game Fuel Sign-Up Page Reference list Category:Merchandise